Silver Moonflower and the Sorcerer's Stone
by EmmaWrites28
Summary: Silver Moonflower comes to Hogwarts and meets the boy of her dreams: Harry Potter. However, the mysterious Nicolas Flamel and the secret of the Sorcerer's Stone loom like a shadow over the school. NOT discontinued.
1. Moonflower

**A/N: Hello, everyone! My name is Emma. This is my first story here EVER! I am very excited to get started, and I'm just gonna say this: you'd better give me good reviws! This is the story of Silver Moonflower, and all seven years she spent at Hogwarts with Harry and company. Silver just so happens to be super-different from others, but I'm not gonna spoil! She knows lots of magic cause her caretaker (she never knew her parents), a witch, taught her everything about magic; even taught her about the Dark Lord!**

 **Well, let's just start the story! Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter cause I'm not rich.**

XXX

Chapter 1: Moonflower

The room was dark and unlit, with only the moonlight filtering in through the window shining on Silver Moonflower's beautiful, pale face and reflecting off her shimmering silver hair. Silver slept in a soft feather bed, thick white blankets warming her as she slept.

Even at eleven, Silver was beautiful. Her thick, silver hair twirled and floated when she moved, defying all laws of gravity. When her eyes opened, you could see they were as blue as two sapphires set in their place, sparkling in the light and lighting up the dark. Her skin was fair and flawless, her teeth pearl-white, her features soft, and her figure slim and beautiful. She was radiant even while sleeping, and her presence seemed to make the world a little brighter, give the people a little more hope.

Silver Moonflower also happened to be a witch, but not the scary kinds in television. Rather, she was, as stated earlier, beautiful. Her caretaker, the witch Annabel, was also pretty, though not as much as Silver. Annabel was emerald-eyed, with strawberry-blonde ringlets. She knew lots of things about magic, and had taught Silver lots of things. Septermber 1st would soon be upon them, and Silver already knew most of the basic charms from the first year. She was moving on to spells ordinary students would learn at Year 2; but then again, Silver was no ordinary witch.

The next day, Silver woke up and got out of bed. She did her hair in its signature style – soft curls. After a brief shower, she put on a silver sweater, black jeans, and shiny silver boots. She did all this with her _Mane uno_ spell, which she had invented a few weeks ago.

Heading down into the dining room, she saw fluffy pancakes drowned in syrups, and almost started drooling. Annabel had invented several food charms, making her the best magical cook in the world. Silver sat down and started eating the pancakes, and drinking a cup of milk Annabel had set out for her.

As she ate, she couldn't help but notice that Annabel had disappeard; probably went to Diagon Alley early. Annabel _had_ told her that she had important business to take care of in Diagon Alley, so Silver assumed it was that. She had complete faith in Annabel.

Shortly before Silver finished breakfast, the flames in the fireplace suddenly roared to life, turning a bright emerald. " _Magi Manor!"_ a voice called out. In three seconds, Annabel had come out of the fireplace, wearing plum-colored robes.

"Annabel!" Silver whooped, leaping over to her caretaker of eleven years. Annabel smiled, and held her arms out. "Come here, sweetie," she laughed.

Silver leapt headfirst into Annabel's arms, smiling. Annabel hugged her, laughing. "Where've you been?" Silver asked, her sapphire eyes filled with curiosity.

At this, Annabel hesitated. After a while, she said, "Diagon Alley. Taking care of…things."

"What kind of thiings?"

"Important things. The stuff you wouldn't understand…or really want to."

"What?"

"Nothing, let's just- let's just go. Buy your school supplies and all that."

Silcer was still curious about what Annabel had been doing, but decided not to question her. Annabel handed her some Floo powder, and Silver hurried to the fireplace and tossed it in. " _Diagon Alley!"_ she shouted, leaping in.

Spinning around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around, she finally came out in a quaint little shop. A witch with coffee-colored hair and eyes and wearing periwinkle robes looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, hello. Do I know you?"

"No, we've never met," Silver explained, brushing soot off her clothes. "Who're you?"

"Fauna Stryder," the witch said. "I own _Stryder's Amulets, Jewels, and Talismans for All Occasions._ What might be your name?"

"Silver Moonflower. Never knew my parents, so I'm being cared for by Annabel Cloud."

"Oh, I know Annabel," Fauna said. "We were friends back in Hogwarts."

"Really?" Silver said eagerly. She asked Fauna for more information.

"Well, I-"

 _Fwoosh!_ Annabel stepped out of the fireplace, grabbed Silver, and hurried her off to buy her things.

"You really shouldn't be talking to those kinds of people," Annabel said hurriedly, dragging Silver to the shops. "Bad apples, they are. Dunno why they've set up shop in Diagon Alley, they belong in Knockturn Alley, they do. Don't visit that shop ever again, you hear me?"

Silver nodded meekly.

"Good."

Silver already had all her course books – courtesy of Annabel – and so they only needed the rest of her supplies. First stop was Gringotts, where Silver saw a black-haired boy with a lightning bolt scar. She gasped. "Is that-"

"Harry Potter," Annabel said with only a glance in Harry's direction. "Yep, it's him. You got lucky to see him today, most people would never get a glance at the guy."

"He's cute," Silver said, gazing at Harry.

"You're too young for romance!" yelped Annabel. "Wait until you're both fifth year. I think he's heading to Hogwarts; why else would he be here? He needs money for school supplies."

Annabel had a vast fortune, so they had enough money to buy all of the supplies. Silver snuck some Galleons into her pockets; she wanted to visit Madam Stryder's shop when they were finished with school shopping. The first place they went to was Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Annabel headed to the Leaky Cauldron for a pick-me-up while Silver went alone. She could jandle herself, sure, but she felt nervous when she wasn't around Annabel. Her guardian had always made her feel safer. Now, though…

Silver shrugged off her nerves. Nothing really that bad could happen at a clothing store. Besides, she was a master at wandless magic and could defend herself should the need arise. Annabel had once been a master duelist, and had taught Silver several jinxes and hexes to use should things go south.

Heading into the shop, she passed a boy with white-blonde hair and pale skin. Silver frowned. Something about him made her distrust him. So she narrowed her eyes and him and muttered, " _Mentis."_

Immediately, his entire mind was at her fingertips. Memories, thoughts, emotions, ideas – she could see them all. Her spell could bypass even the strongest Occlumency shields, though she herself didn't know how, or why. But she never really bothered with those questions.

Silver stifled a gasp when she saw some of what was there: the boy's name was Draco Malfoy, and his father, Lucius, had been a Death Eater. Draco was a pure-blood, and heavily anti-muggleborn. _Suited for Slytherin,_ Silver thought bitterly, hating Draco and everything he represented.

Then, without warning, he turned to her. "Hello," he said in a bored, drawling voice.

"Hi," Silver said, fighting back the urge to shout at him.

"Hogwarts, too?"

"Why else would I be here?"

To her satisfaction, Draco went a tiny bit pink. But he recovered quickly and said, "Well, my father's next door buying my books, and Mother's up the street looking at wands."

"Doesn't the wand choose the wizard?" Silver asked; Annabel had told her a while back.

Draco scowled. "I'm not exactly liking you…whoever you are. What's your surname?"

"Moonflower. You?"

"Malfoy. You _do_ recognize that name, right?"

"Yes," Silver said. Then, she added, "Your father was a Death Eater and a supporter of Voldemort himself. After he died at the hands of Harry Potter, an infant at the time, he went back to the Wizarding World, claiming to have been under the Imperius Curse. Everyone belived him, but I know better. I know he never turned back to the Light. He's biding his time until the Dark Lord returns."

Draco's pale face went, if possible, paler. "Don't say a word," he said quietly. "Don't. Say. A word. I'll tell my father, and you'll be in big trouble… _very_ big trouble."

"Save your threats for someone who'll be affected by them… _Draco,_ " Silver replied. Then, she walked away to get fitted, ignoring Draco's look of shock that she knew his first name and he didn't even tell her.

After the fitting, Silver went back to Annabel. She was kinda quiet as she ate the chocolate ice cream her guardian had brought her. "Something wrong, Silv?" Annabel asked, leaning in a bit closer.

"I met someone at Madam Malkin's," Silver explained. "Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius. I probed his mind and found out his dad's still allied with the Dark Lord."

When she heard Lucius's name, Annabel scowled. "Do you know him?" Silver questioned.

"Oh, I know him, all right," Annabel growled. "I used to work as an Auror before adopting you. I was the one who apprehended Lucius during the war. He got off, though. Wormed his way out of trouble by saying he was under Imperius. I didn't believe him, but I didn't have a shred of proof. I'm gonna get some, though. One day, I'll have proof that Lucius Malfoy is still a Death Eater and was never loyal to the Light."

Silver nodded, understanding.

After eating, they went to a cauldron shop, where Annabel let Silver buy a silver cauldron, and then they bought a set of scales and a telescope. Then, they went to the Apothecary, and bought a set of potion ingredients. Annabel also bought a small bottle filled with gray powder, placing it into her pocket.

"What's the powder for?" Silver asked once they had left. Annabel ignored her.

"'Kay, so we've got most of your stuff down pat. Still need to get you your wand…oh, I'll also get you a birthday present. I'll get you a familiar; you've already got Ariel, but I'll get you an owl."

Twenty minues later, they had left Eeylops Owl Emporium with a beautiful tawny owl, who was resting in her cage. "What're you going to name her?" Annabel asked.

Silver thought for a moment, then said, "Agrippa, after the famous witch."

Annabel smiled a little.

The last shop had _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ over the door in peeling gold letters. Silver entered the shop, and suddenly felt very nervous, like she had entered a strict library. She bit her nails, waiting for something to happen.

And indeed, something did.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Silver yelped, then turned to where the voice was coming from. It came from an old man with wide, pale eyes that shone like moons in the very dark shop. "Your name?"

"Silver Moonflower," Silver said quickly. She pointed to Annabel and said, "This is my guardian, Annabel Cloud."

"Ah, Ms. Cloud," the old man said, moving closer to Annabel. "I remember when you were here, buying your wand. Nine and a half inches, a willow wand, wonderful for charm work."

"Uh…yes, Mr. Ollivander," Annabel said. "Do you mind-"

"Ah, be patient, Ms. Cloud," Ollivander said. "It is the wand that chooses the wixard. Now, Ms. Moonflower-" He turned to Silver "-what is your wand hand?"

"Right handed," Silver said quickly.

Shortly after she said that, a magical tape measure suddenly started measuring her all on its own. After a while, it stopped, and Ollivander turned back to her.

"Now, shall we begin?" he asked, handing her a wand. "Maple and dragon heartstring, seven inches."

Silver tried. Nothing happened.

"Spruce and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches."

Again, nothing.

"Ebony and phoenix feather, nine inches."

Again, nothing.

This went on for quite a while, but then, after about twenty-three tries, Ollivadner suddenly got a far-off look in his eye.

"Hm…perhaps I must show it to you…very unlikely, but reasonable to try…no point in denying, you certainly have power…and this wand may cater to it…I wonder…"

He went to the very back of the shop and got out a golden box. He then hurried back to Silver. "Here, you absolutely must try it…"

He opened the box, and Silver gasped.

A beautiful white wand sat inside, smooth and polished. It seemed to light up the dusty shop. Slowly, she reached out and touched it, feeling a sudden warmth under her fingers.

 _Fwoosh!_

A stream of silver sparks shot out the end like a firework, throwing light into the air. Annabel let out a cheer and Ollivander gasped. "I didn't think…simply amazing…surely, it couldn't have…but it just did…"

"What's so special about it?" Silver asked.

"This wand," Ollivander began, "was created from wood from a Light Tree. The tree only grows every hundred years; I myself never crafted this wand. Rather, it was created by a witch called Viridian, who was rather famous in Wales for her expert wandcraft. The core is unknown, but it's said to have been crafted with a pure Light Gem. Rather curious, Ms. Moonflower…yes, curious…"

He took Silver's wand and wrapped it in paper that had the color and shine of a ruby, still muttering, "Curious…curious…"

Silver was amazed. She stared at the box. She, Silver Moonflower, had a wand that no one had seen in a hundred years, maybe even more! She was certainly different, but not special…right?

Shaking it off, Silver paid seven gold Galleons for her wand, and Ollivander bowed them out of his shop.

"Nice birthday today, wasn't it?" Annabel asked as they walked to the Leaky Cauldron to Floo back home. "How 'bout you go buy yourself a present, you deserve one."

Silver was only too happy to do so, so she took off. The first thing she bought was an enchanted flute that played whatever song it was asked. The second thing was a bottle of that gray powder Ammabel had bought.

Then, she flew over to Madam Stryker's shop.

Silver bought out the stock, getting several amulets, bracelets, and even a gold circlet. All of them were magical in one way or other, though in what way Silver did not know. Hiding what she had bought from Stryker undedrneath her other purchases, she flew back to Annabel and they Floo'd back to Magi Manor.

"You're going to love Hogwarts," Annabel said happily. "It'll be your favoritest thing ever. Now, go upstairs and pack your things."

Silver flew upstairs and began to pack. Her mind kept drifting to Harry, though. _I bet we're going to get along just fine, Harry,_ she thought, folding a white dress with purple dots and placing it into a white suitcase.

XXX

 **A/N: Bit lengthy, isn't it? Well, don't expect me to go easy on you for the rest of the year! Hope you enjoy the rest of the fic! Please read and review! Emma is leaving the scene! G'bye!**


	2. Chance Encounter

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait; I had school. Thanks to Oceana-Wolf for the good review – you rock! Here's the next chapter.**

XXX

Chapter 2: Chance Encounter

The next day, Annabel loaded all of Silver's things into her enchanted Ferrari, and they drove off to King's Cross. "Remember the platform number," Annabel said while they were waiting for a light to turn green. "Nine-and-three-quarters. I'll see you off at the station."

Silver nodded.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the station. After loading all Silver's things onto a cart, Annabel hurried Silver through the crowds of Muggles standing between them and Platform 9 ¾. When the Muggles weren't looking, they walked through the wall and entered into the platform.

"Alright, be a good girl, and everyone at Hogwarts will love you," Annabel said, patting Silver on the shoulder. Silver smiled. "Goodbye, Annabel," she said, hugging Annabel for one last time. "Goodbye, Silv," Annabel laughed. With that said and done, Silver dashed onto the train, blowing a kiss to her guardian.

It didn't take long for her to find an empty vompartment. It was one at the back of the train, and Silver was only too happy to be away from the crowds. She was nervous about being far away from Annabel, because Annabel had protected her for so long.

Silver tossed her luggage up into the luggage racks, and placed Agrippa on the seat next to her. Then, she reached into a basket with a few blankets inside, and picked up her tabby kitten Ariel. Ariel had been a gift from Annabel early in the summer. She was smart, and could understand anything Silver said toher.

Only three minutes after Silver had sat down, a boy with messy black hair and glasses came into her compartment. "Can I sit here?" he asked.

"Sure, go on ahead," Silver said. When he wasn't listening, she murmured, " _Mentis."_

Immediately, a clear picture of his mind surfaced before her. Silver almost gasped with amazement. _It's Harry bloody Potter._ She had learned about him from Annabel – he was the Boy Who Lived.

If it hadn't been for one, little thing, she wouldn't have probed deeper.

She saw that another soul was sharing his body. A soul called Tom Riddle. But how could another soul share his body? Unfortunately, probing deeper was futile, for she found nothing else inside Riddle's mind. Sighing, Silver ended her spell and turned to the boy.

"My name is Silver Moonflower," she said. "Who're you?"

"I'm—"

"-Harry Potter," Silver finished. When Harry looked on in amazement, Silver laughed. "The scar made it obvious," she said. Even though it was a lie, she preferred to lie about her Mentis spell.

Harry sighed, and flattened his bangs against his forehead.

"No reason to hide it," Silver said. "If it were me, I'd be showing it off to the Wizarding World. You've no reason to be ashamed of yourself."

Shortly after she said this, the train started moving. Good; she had been sick of waiting. Shortly after this, a boy with flaming red hair came into the compartment, and Silver immediately cast her Mentis. She found out his name was Ron Weasley, the sixth son of Molly and Arthur Weasley. His father worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, and he came from a Pureblooded wizarding family.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"You can sit here if you'd like," Silver immediately said, having predicted what he was going to say beforehand. How she had done that, she had no idea.

Ron sat down. "So what's your name?" he asked her.

"I'm Silver Moonflower," Silver said. She jabbed a finger at Harry. "That's Harry Potter."

"Are you really?" Ron said, amazed.

"No, he's Harry. Literally just told you that."

"I was speaking to Harry, you dimwit," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

Silver leapt to her feet. "Apologize fast," she snarled, eyes flashing. Ron gulped and immediately apologized.

"That's better," Silver said, settling back into her seat.

Ron then turned back to Harry. "Have you really got…you know…"

"Yes, he has it," Silver said. Without warning, she lifted up Harry's bangs.

"So is that where You-Kn—"

Silver rolled her eyes. "Call him Voldemort, Ron," she interrupted. "You do realize fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself, right?"

Ron looked awed. "I never did think of it that way."

"Well, be thankful you met me."

After a while, Harry finally said, "So are all your family wizards?"

"Er…yeah, I think so," Ron said. "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"That's a bit anti-Squib, now, isn't it?" Silver said.

Ron looked awed again. "Wow, I…I'd never have come to that conclusion on my own. Thanks, Silver."

"Happy to help," Silver said, leaning back in her seat. "So I've heard about your brothers." She quietly cast Mentis and scoured Ron's mind. "Apparently, your oldest brother Bill was a Head Boy and now works as a curse-breaker for Gringotts. Your second-oldest brother Charlie was a Quidditch captain and is now in Romania studying dragons."

Ron stared at her, openmouthed.

"Now, your brother Percy is a prefect," Silver finished. She smiled, feeling a bit satisfied at the wide-eyed looks on Harry and Ron's faces.

Silence. Then Ron finally exclaimed, " _What in the name of Merlin?!"_

Silver just leaned back in her seat, as though bored.

"Are you a _Legilmens?"_ Ron yelled, leaping to his feet.

"No, I'm not, but thanks for the idea, Ron," Silver said, surpressing snickers at the look on Harry's face.

"I don't—How could you— _Whaaaat?!"_

Ron flopped backward onto his seat, looking dumbfounded. Silver felt a bit sorry for him, so when the lady with the snack cart came around, she hurried over to her and got him some candy to make up for almost permanently destroying his perception of magic.

As they ate their candy, the compartment door slid open and a boy with a pudgy face came in accompanied by a girl with bushy brown hair. "Has anyone seen a toad?" the girl asked in a very bossy manner. "Neville's lost one."

Harry and Ron shook their heads. Silver stared at them. Why hadn't any of them simply tried a basic Summoning Charm on the toad? "I think I can find him," she said, and held her wand into the air. She needed the wand because it was a higher level of magic than she was accustomed to, but soon, she'd surely be able to perform it without. " _Accio Neville's toad!"_

After a few seconds, a toad came zooming into the compartment. Neville cried out, "Trevor!" and grabbed him. "Best be going now, right Neville?" Silver said. Nevilel quickly left the compartment.

"So I'm Hermione Granger," the bushy-haired girl said, looking down at Silver and the boys. "Who are you?"

"Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Silver Moonflower," Silver said. "Nice to meet you, Hermione." She jabbed a finger at Harry and said, "That's Harry Potter."

"Are you _really?"_ Hermione asked, amazed. She immediately moved closer to Harry. Silver, however, was focused on Ron, who was staring at Hermione. She didn't know how, but she could feel a strong emotion emanating from him. Infatuation.

 _Ron's in love with Hermione!_

"-background reading," Hermione was saying. Silver snapped back into attention. "You're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._ "

"Am I?" Harry asked, looking dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know?" Hermione said, looking quizzical.

"He came here from an abusive Muggle family," Silver said, Mentis kicking in again. "They didn't get him anything that was related to wizards. Only natural, really, he wouldn't know."

Hermione looked dumbfounded. "I—I had no idea…sorry, Harry, so sorry…"

"It's alright," Harry said, flattening his bangs over his scar again.

"I'll be taking my leave now," Hermione said quickly. "Hope you're in Gryffindor."

She left after that.

"So did you hear the news?" Ron immediately askd when she was gone. "Gringotts was robbed yesterday, 'cept the thief didn't take anything, that's a bit strange, isn't it?"

Silver thought about that for a while. "Maybe the vault they wanted to steal from was emptied beforehand."

"Well, Hagrid – he's the groundskeeper – was going to collect a secret…something," Harry said. "Not sure what it was, exactly."

Silver puzzled about that for a while, but couldn't think up any theories.

Then, three boys entered. Two of them were thickset, and looked very mean. The one in the middle, though…Silver gasped. It was Draco.

"So it's true," Draco said, looking down at Harry. "They kept saying the famous Harry Potter was down in this compartment."

"Well, he's obviously not anywhere else on the train," Silver said.

Draco's eyes flickered over to her. He gasped, turning bone-white. " _It's you!"_ he yelled, reaching for his wand.

"Me," Silver said calmly. Her eyes were fixed on Draco. "Wondering whether I'd see you on the Hogwarts Express, Malfoy. Do not try anything."

"I wasn't planning to, wretch," Draco sneered. "I was visiting Harry Potter."

"And he wouldn't exactly enjoy your company, now, would he?" Silver started pushing Draco and his cronies – a quick Mentis revealed their names were Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle – out of the compartment. Draco sputtered and tried to say something, but Silver said, "Save it for Hogwarts" and closed the door on him.

"Who was that?" Ron asked the moment Silver returned to her seat.

"Draco Malfoy," she answered. "He's a pile of dung. Don't associate with him or his cronies for the next few years."

They spent the next few hours on the Hogwarts Express talking and laughing. Out of the corner of her eye, Silver could see the magnificent school itself – Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Well, here we are," Harry said happily as they disembarked.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Silver turned to where the voice was comimg from and yelped. What looked like a half-giant towered above the first year students. Some instinct she never knew she had kicked in, and she pointed her finger at him and started reciting a spell she didn't know.

" _Secar—"_ she began, but was cut off by Harry. "No, don't worry!" he said. "That's Hagrid, and he's friendly. There's no need to go in curses blazing."

At this, Silver relaxed. However, something was off. Casting Mentis, she found out the man was Rubeus Hagrid, that he was expelled from Hogwarts in his third year for breeding illegal Acromantulas, that he was indeed half-giant and the son of Fridwulfa, and that he seemed to be guarding a secret.

Silver gasped. _He brought a Sorcerer's Stone into Hogwarts…but how? Who gave him the authortity to do that?_

"Come on, get into a boat!" she heard Ron hiss at her, and with a jolt she remembered where she was. She quickly leapt into a boat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. With the last first-year on board, the boats sailed to the beautiful Hogwarts.

"Woah" was all Silver could say as the boats docked and the first-years got off. They silently walked into Hogwarts. Silver was beginning to get a little bit frightened. At home, with Annabel, she had always been one-of-a-kind. But here, at Hogwarts, at massive, massive Hogwarts, she was, in their eyes, just another student, another student who couldn't cast simple spells or stand a cauldron up right.

 _That's one of the problems with magic schools,_ Silver thought as the doors swung open. _They lump in all the special students with the normal, everyday ones. I think I should be getting second-year schooling at the very least._

By then, they were in the entrance hall, where a middle-aged witch now led them into a small, empty chamber. Using her Mentis spell, Silver discovered she was Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts and the Head of Gryffindor House.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said briskly. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly…"

She went on and on about things that Silver already knew from Annabel, so instead, Silver let her mind wander. She almost yelled when, after closing her eyes, she suddenly had a bird's eye view of the entire room.

Willing herself into the Great Hall, Silver saw hundreds of students talking. Teachers sat at the high table before them. Wanting to find out more about the teachers, she willed herself closer to them…but then…

" _Are you paying attention?!"_

Silver's eyes snapped open. Professor McGonagall was looking right at her.

"Yes Professor," she said quickly. She knew it was a lie, but she had no idea if McGonagall would accept the truth.

XXX

"When I call your name," McGonagall said as the first-years stared at the worn-out hat she had placed on the stool, "you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

She cleared her throat and read off a long roll of parchment.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

After the pink-faced girl put on the hat, it yelled out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The first years jumped a little. Except Silver; Annabel had told her about the Sorting beforehand.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Two red-heads who looked exactly alike started catcalling. Silver rolled her eyes at the immaturity and send a Silencing Charm their way.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

On and on it went. Hermione went to Gryffindor, though Silver had yet to see why. Neville, the boy who lost his toad, was – rather surprisingly – sent to Gryffindor. Silver was surprised at this; how could he, whom a quick Mentis revealed to be bumbling and cowardly, be sent to Gryffindor? Why not Hufflepuff instead; he was rather suited for them!

Naturally, Draco went to Slytherin; of course he would. There weren't many people left now. Meight, Jane…Milton, Poe…Moon…and then…

"Moonflower, Silver!"

Silver headed over to the Sorting Hat, placing the hat onto her head.

"Ah…Silver Moonflower…that's all the information I can get from you. You appear to have Occlumency going on…may I ask you to lower your mental barriers?"

"But I'm not an Occlumens," Silver said, bewildered.

"And yet here I am, asking you to lower your mental barriers. Would you mind doing that, Moonflower?"

Silver shut her eyes and imagined a brick wall being sucked back into the earth.

"Much better. Now…well, it's not very much of a hard choice. You have the positive qualities of all four Houses, but the one you share the most with is GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted the last word for the whole hall to here, and Silver was met with raucous applause from the Gryffindors. Smiling, she took off the hat and headed over to the table.

Shortly after that, Harry was placed into Gryffindor, as was Ron. Before Ron, there was Dean Thomas, a tall African American Gryffindor, and Lisa Turpin, a black-haired Ravenclaw. The last person to be sorted was Blaise Zabini, a petite girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

The man called Albus Dumbledore – Silver had read his mind only seconds before – had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at all the students, arms opened wide.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

 _Wonderful, the Headmaster is senile._

"Is he a bit mad?" Silver heard Harry ask a red-haired boy with a prefect badge.

"Of course!" Silver said, causing Harry to jump a little. "Did you _hear_ what he said?!"

"He's still a genius," said the prefect. "But yes, he is a bit mad. Potatoes, Harry?"

Silver looked over to the table. Her jaw dropped.

On the table, there was now roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and peppermint humbugs.

Silver saterd at the food for a few seconds. Then, she spooned a bit of everything onto her plate and began to eat. Every last bite was delicious, though not as delicious as what Annabel made.

"So how were things before Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Horrible," Harry groaned. "The Dursleys…they were just horrible. All eleven years of my life."

"That must've sucked," Silver said, helping herself to a humbug. "What about you, Ron?"

"Had to live in the shadow of my brothers for eleven years," Ron grumbled. "I think I'll just be known as the sixth wheel forevermore."

Silver turned to Hermione.

"Fine, thank you," Hermione said.

Ron groaned. "'Course she has every good thing happen to her."

"Why might that be? Silver asked quizzicially.

"A-hem," said a voice, and Silver jumped. _Oh, wait, it's just Nearly-Headless Nick._ Annabek had told her about the ghosts prior.

"So, new Gryffindors!" said the translucent ghost man. "I hope you're going to help us win the House Championshup this year? We've never gone so long without winning. Slytherin's got the cup six whole years in a row! The Bloody Baron's become almost unbearable—he's the Slytherin ghost."

"How'd he get covered in blood?" Silver asked.

"I've never asked."

After everyone had filled themselves up, the food disappeared, leaving the plates sparkling like they had never sparkled before. Then, dessert appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could imagine, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding…

"This is good," Silver said, swallowing a piece of pie. "Who made these?"

"No one knows, do they?" Ron said, helping himself to his thirty-eighth doughnut.

After some time, talk turned to families.

"I'm half-blood," a sandy-haired boy called Seamus said. "Dad's a muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch until after they were married; bit of a nasty shock for him."

Some people started laughing. Silver didn't, and when they saw she didn't, the laughter quieted down. "I can imagine," Silver said. "You're real lucky that your dad didn't ditch your mom when he found out."

Silence followed this statement. Then, Ron finally said, "What about you, Neville?"

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," Neville said, "but the family thought I was all Muggle for ages."

"You mean a squib?" Silver asked.

"Yes," Nevillle replied. "My Great-Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off guard and force some magic outta me—he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned—but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced—all the way down the garden and into the—"

" _What the bloody hell?"_ Silver suddenly screeched like a banshee. Everyone stared at her, surprised.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"Your uncle," Silver began, "hung you out of a window, attempted to drown you, and did so many other things… _just to force magic out of you?!_ Good lord, Neville, your family is bloody _insane!"_

"They're not insane," Neville said quietly.

" _Your great-uncle abused you and no one spoke about it!"_ yelled Silver, steam shooting out of her ears. "If I ever meet him, I'm gonna hex the bejeebers out of him, and then—"

"Ouch!" Harry suddenly yelled, clapping a hand to his head.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Silver asked, looking confused.

"N-nothing."

Everyone went back to eating and discussing things.

Harry turned back to the prefect and asked, "Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrel?"

Silver turned to the High Table, and her eyes fell on a teacher with a ridiculously large turban talking to another one with greasy black hair. She didn't know who Quirrel was, so she used her Mentis spell and found out that the guy with the greasy hair was Severus Snape, the Potions professor.

"Severus Snape," she said quickly. "He's the Potions professor, but he'd rather be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"Oh."

And so they went back to eating and talking and laughing and after some time, the desserts were gone. Silver was feeling sleepy at that point, so she found it jarring when she was suddenly climbing the stairs to her dormitory. _Where did the rest of the feast go?_

"Y'know," Hermione said sleepily as they fell back into their beds. "I think we're going to be good friends, Silver Moonflower."

Silver would've answered, but at that point, she was already asleep.

XXX

 **A/N: Phew, finally done! Plesae read and review!**


	3. The Best Minds Think Alike

**A/N: Sorry that I keep uploading these chapters late, but I didn't prewrite any of them. Also, my apologies to the Draco fans, but I had to make him a jerk for the purposes of this story. I'm working on another story that makes him a good guy, so both sides get their favorite. But until then, you'll just have to make do.**

XXX

Chapter 3: The Best Minds Think Alike

It didn't take Silver long to find her way around. Despite the fact that Hogwarts, according to the prefect—whom she had just found out was Percy Weasley, the third oldest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley—was like a maze, she was easily able to navigate without a map. Not even Fred and George, the school's masters of pranks and trickery, knew their way around like Silver did.

So it wasn't proving to be very hard to get to classes. But the classes were a bit tricky, though it was nothing Silver couldn't handle.

Every midnight on Wednesday, they'd go to Astronomy, which was taught by a rather attractive witch called Aurora Sinistra. She had long, glossy black hair and eyes blue as the ocean, and seemed to know Silver rather well—apparently, Aurora and Annabel had been friends during their school days.

Three times a week, they'd head out to the greenhouses with the Hufflepuffs to study Herbology, which was taught by the dumpy Professor Sprout. "Strange, really," Silver said to Hermione as they repotted Leaf Plants, "that the Herbology teacher's last name is Sprout."

Hermione shrugged. "I suppose that in the Wizarding World, strange is normal."

Silver didn't know what to say to that, so she simply took her watering can and watered an Irish Thimian that looked just a bit thirsty.

History of Magic was a subject most students used for naptime, but it was something Silver paid close attention to. It was a true testament to her and Hermione's will that they were the only students who actually bothered to learn in it. To her dismay, the Boy Who Lived also slept through the class—but then again, Silver had lost reverence for him days ago, when she found out how little he knew about the Wizarding world and that he was irresponsible.

The Charms teacher was a tiny old wizard called Professor Flitwick. At the beginning of the class, he took roll call, and when he got to Harry's name, he gave an excited little squeak and fell behind the stack of textbooks he used to oversee the class. Because he was basically the midgetest midget who ever midgeted.

Minerva McGonagal, Head of Gryffindor House, was stricter than most teachers. But Silver knew how to get on their good sides. Annabel had managed it perfectly, so nothing said Silver chouldn't. She managed to perfectly copy down notes, and transfigured her match into a needle on the first try—not even Hermione could do that.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a complete, utter joke. Silver couldn't see any reason in attending when all they did was read from textbooks. Quirinus Quirrell was the man who ran the place, and he was so shaky it was embarrising. So rather then waste time there, Silver marked the half-hour they spent as free time. She was certain she'd get away with it, because she could make trouble whenever she wanted to and not be penalized.

There was a lot to learn, but Silver breezed past everyone easily. She and Hermione quickly became the top students in every class they took (well, except for Defense Against the Dark Arts, for obvious reasons). However, little did Silver know that the easy classes were the calm before the strom.

The storm of lacewings, horned toads, and boil-causing potions.

Friday held Double Potions with the Sluytherin House, who were all cold-hearted, chaotic evil monsters who only cared about themselves (as well as the Dark Side). Not a singular Slytherin existed that was a good person.

And that was something that Silver knew all too well.

Severys Snape was the Head of Slytherin House, and it became pretty obvious that he favored his students. He, as was said earlier, taught Potions, which took place in a cold, dreary dungeon that Silver hated. It was too icky for her tastes.

Snape started the class by taking roll call, and paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes. Harry Potter. Our new— _celebrity._ "

He finished roll call and looked down on them, like some kinda giant bat-human hybrid thing.

"You are here to learn the exact and subtle art of—"

"Professor," Silver quickly said, "potion-making isn't very subtle."

Snape scowled at her, and then continued. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here…"

 _Wand-waving isn't foolish,_ Silver thought angrily. She didn't like this professor—he was just like his students. Cold and insensitive.

"…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

"We're not dunderheads," Silver said quickly.

Oh look! Another scowl. Silver didn't exacrtly need to get detention her first Potions lesson, but she was speaking the truth, which everyone except the Slytherins could see.

"Very well," Snape finally said. "If you aren't a dunderhead, Moonflower, then tell me…what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Draught of Living Death, a sleeping potion so potent the drinker is usually mistaken for being dead," Silver said.

Snape scowled a third time.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"You can extract it from the stomach of a goat," Silver answered, "and it can be used to cure most poisons."

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsba—"

"They're the same plant, sir," Silver answered, "and they have a third name—aconite."

If Snape could scowl any worse, then he was. Silver didn't shrink back, though. Everyone whispered to each other, admiring her courage and angry at Snape's treatment of poor little Silver Moonflower.

Later on, Snape gave them a recipe to make a simple, boil-curing potion, and disaster didn't wait. Neville managed to melt his cauldron into a twisted blob, and got boils all over his body for his trouble. After he went to the hospital wing, Snape rounded on Harry.

"You—Potter—why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's a point you've lost for Gryffindor."

"Professor," Silver said, "that's hardly fair. And besides, he actually followed the recipe right—you gave us the wrong one."

Snape startled. He swept over to Silver and looked at her recipe. Then, he groaned—Silver had, indeed, been right.

"Fine then," he said, "the point will be given back. I will now give you all the right recipe."

After Snape gave them the correct recipe, Silver was able to easily brew the potion. Snape passed by her cauldron, and she thought he smiled. Maube he hadn't, but it was likelier he had. And she thought she heard him say, under his breath, "So like Lily."

This confused Silver greatly—what was so like Lily? Her skills as a potion-maker? Probably.

"So what are you planning to do this evening?" she asked Hermione once they were out of the classroom.

"I'm going to be doing homework," Hermione said. "What are you going to do?"

Silver shrugged. "Maybe I'll do homework too. We'll be study buddies."

Hermione smiled a little. "I'd like that."

They hurried into the common room, where everyone was chatting by the fire. Strangely enough, Harry was nowhere to be fonud. Neither was Ron. Silver was about to drop her books on the table when she saw a very interesting newspaper.

 **Gringotts Break-In Latest**

At first, she wwas going to brush it off. But then, she saw the date of the break-in.

31, July.

"Hermione," she said, "the bank was broken into on my birthday! It must've happened while I was there!

Hermione looked intrigued. "What d'you reckon it means?" she asked.

Silver shrugged. "No idea."

XXX

 **A/N: Again, sorry about the hiatus; I was enjoying spring break. I'll try to put ip Chapter 4 a little bit earlier.**


	4. Black

**A/N: GAAAAAAAAH!**

 **I've fallen way behind schedule! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME. ;-;**

 **Don't worry! I will TRY (key word is TRY) to get back on track.**

 **PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I HAVE BEEN GONE FAR TOO LONG.**

 **Also, this story will be undergoing some changes. Consider the first three chapters "early installment weirdness". This is where things get good! I promise! And if I go back on that promise, feel free to rage in the comments section!**

XXX

Chapter 4: Black

The next day was Saturday. Silver didn't really know what to do, so she just wandered the halls, not doing anything.

She was walking down a hallway when CRASH!

"GAAAAAH!" Silver yelled, falling over onto her butt with a _thud_.

"Ow, that smarts!" said a male voice.

Silver looked up to see a boy around her age rubbing his head. He had soft facial features, long blonde hair in a ponytail, and cornflower blue eyes. His eyes widened when he saw Silver, and he leapt to his feet.

"Omigosh, I'm so sorry!" he said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Silver said. The boy sighed in relief and extended his hand. Silver took it, and he helped her to her feet.

"I can't believe it!" The boy said. "I...I wasn't looking where I was going! I'm so sorry!"

"No, I should be the one apologizing," Silver replied. "I ran into _you_. By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, me?" He looked down. "I'm...Zephyrus."

"Zephyrus," Silver mused. "It's a nice name. I like it."

Zephyrus blushed. "Y-you think so?" he asked shyly.

"Yep," Silver replied.

"V-very kind of you..." Zephyrus smiled a little. "My mom and little brother call me Zephyr, so you can too."

"Again, I like that. You have a nice name. I'm Silver Moonflower."

"That's an odd last name."

 _Gee, thanks. Though to be honest, I kinda agree._

"So what exactly are you doing wandering the halls?" Silver asked.

"Oh, me? I was just...thinking. About the whole thing at Gringotts...I can't be the only one who thinks that _something_ about that ordeal is related to Harry Potter. I mean, the break-in happened on his birthday, y'know? So, I was wondering...what if he treated himself to an early birthday present and stole-"

Silver held up a hand. "Okay, there's logic and there's conspiracy theories," she said. "No offense, but your deduction falls headfirst into the latter."

"O-oh."

"But it was a good theory," she added, so as not to hurt his feelings. "Hey, you said you had a brother, is he coming to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah...I think," he replied. "I don't actually know...I'm not sure if Mum can afford the tuition fees, and if she can't, he might get homeschooled. So far, we haven't really reached the final verdict of the matter."

"Wait, _can't afford_? As in—"

"Yes, my family is poor," Zephyr cut in. "Please don't bring it up."

And with that, he turned around and left, leaving Silver to her thoughts.

XXX

The next day, while Silver was in her Potions class, the door suddenly swung open.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Silver stared as Zephyr rushed into the room, clutching a battered potions textbook. _Wait, he's in this class too? Why wasn't he there last class?_

Snape looked up from his notes. "Black," he said coolly. "You missed last week's lesson."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but Mum was in the hospital, and I needed to—"

"That will be ten points from Slytherin," Snape said sharply. "And an extra five points for your tardiness."

Zephyr's shoulders slumped and he trudged over to his seat. Whispers started up like wildfire.

"Black? Like the prisoner Sirius?"

"Why did he have to be late? We're gonna lose our lead for House Cup!"

"Bloody Blacks. Hell is wrong with them?"

"They're all psychotic murderers, of course something is wrong with them..."

"Just want to smash the idiot..."

With every whispered insult, Zephyr shrank further and further into his seat.

XXX

At lunch, Silver intercepted Zephyr.

"I didn't know you were a Black!" She said.

Zephyr hung his head. "Surprise," he mumbled.

"I-I'm not saying it's a bad thing! I just...wouldn't've figured. I thought the Blacks died on on Sirius's branch."

"Nope, they didn't. Sirius's father, Orion, had a twin brother called Xander. Xander fell for a woman named Melanie, they had two sons and a daughter, one of those sons married, had two kids, died, and here I am."

"...uh...wow" was all Silver could say.

"You don't hate me for being a Black...right?" Zephyr asked quietly.

"Of course I don't hate you!" Silver snapped. "Hating people because of their birth...that's just stupid!"

"I'm the second cousin of a mass murderer!" he said.

"And why should that matter?" Silver asked. "You're not Sirius. You're the amazing Zephyrus Black. And, to be honest..." She held out her hand. "I think you're pretty cool that way."

Zephyr stared at her hand for a moment, then cautiously lifted his hand and placed it in hers.

And at that moment, their unlikely friendship started.

XXX

 **A/N: Alright. I'm going to try to put out at least ONE chapter per week. That way, you don't have an excuse to lynch me.**

 **So, uh...yeah. I hope you enjoy, and EmmaWrites28 is out!**


End file.
